


Шанс исправить ошибки

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: На Вормире Стив обретает надежду.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Шанс исправить ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/gifts).



> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды WTF Cap & Iron Man 2020, а также в качестве подарка на день рождения Лешей (5 ноября 2019 г.) Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile)
> 
> pre!Stony, броманс Стива и Наташи. Тони Старк и Стивен Стрэндж упоминаются.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160629) и [дайри](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218923393.htm?oam#more4).
> 
> К этому фику существует чудесный [коллаж](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/fd/mtiFjwVv_o.jpg) (автор - Эдема).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук, ао3)

Такого Стив ожидать не мог даже в самом страшном сне. Или хорошем, он ещё не определился — да и как тут определиться?

С одной стороны, какое же облегчение видеть Наташу, особенно когда настроился уже на старого врага, Красного Черепа, и даже убедил себя не пытаться убить его снова, — а погибшую подругу, названую сестру, встретить так и вовсе не надеялся. Но с другой — это лишнее доказательство того, что она мертва и что Клинт был прав: она не вернётся.

— Боже, Нат, — потрясённо выдыхает Стив. Восстанавливает равновесие (ибо ноги, конечно же, едва не подкосились), переводит сорванное дыхание — и порывисто протягивает к Наташе руки. Та улыбается, но в предложенное объятие не бросается.

— Не могу, прости. — А затем грустно смеётся: — На работе обнимашки не положены.

И протянутые было руки неловко опускаются.

— Работе? — переспрашивает Стив. Не потому что не понял, конечно — всё он прекрасно понял, — а потому что ему хочется сказать хоть что-то. Ведь это, скорее всего, последний раз, когда он видит Наташу, и если судьба дала ему шанс хотя бы попрощаться, то уж его-то он не упустит. Просто не имеет права упустить. А разговор начать с чего-то надо.

— Ага. Воспользовалась кое-каким блатом и немного потеснила Шмидта. Работёнка не пыльная, хотя пепла тут многовато, да и про соцпакет никто не слышал. Впрочем, разве в «Мстителях» когда-то было иначе?

Стив усмехается краем губ:

— Вот теперь точно узнаю тебя.

Да — узнаёт. В двадцать первом веке рассмешить его даже при самых жутких обстоятельствах могли лишь три человека: Тони, Сэм и Наташа. И теперь, когда двое из них мертвы… нет, додумать эту мысль до конца он не может. Просто не в силах.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты здесь, — произносит Наташа. — Я и так знаю. Знаю всё. И я очень рада, что возвращать Камень пришёл именно ты, хотя с остальными я тоже очень хотела бы встретиться. Но нам с тобой нужно будет поговорить и о другом ещё — именно с тобой.

Спокойно, собранно, сразу к делу… ну точно — Нат. Не скрулл, о которых рассказывала Кэрол, не клон, не разумная копия. В бесформенном жутком плаще, с налётом потусторонности (ну куда же без неё), но всё-таки — Наташа. Такая же родная, как и раньше. Как и всегда, даже в первые дни, когда они только притирались друг к другу.

— Ты… можешь уйти отсюда, Нат? — Вопрос актуальнее некуда. Едва ли она мечтала о такой судьбе в посмертии. Едва ли отдавала жизнь за это.

— Возможно. Но в любом случае — ещё не время. Как раз об этом речь и пойдёт, Стив. Но сначала — Камень. Брось его с обрыва. — Наташа указывает правой рукой на виднеющийся рядом обрыв, а левой поправляет не спрятанную под плащ косу. — Я провожу.

В Вормире есть своё очарование — как художник Стив не может его не замечать, — но даже воздух здесь, кажется, пропитан смертью, и от этого тошно. Всю жизнь смерть ходит за Стивом по пятам, а уж сейчас-то, когда победа над Таносом так дорого далась… Во время решающего сражения он потерял стольких… потерял Тони.

Против воли перед глазами встают, застилая отвесные скалы и тёмно-фиолетовое небо, похороны Тони, вспоминается плывущий по озеру реактор — тот самый, который Тони сделал в Афганистане… Вспоминается сам Тони, живой и мёртвый, вспоминаются слова, которые были (и, главное, — которые не были) между ними сказаны... Нет-нет, только не об этом. Только не сейчас. Иначе Стив просто не выдержит, а ведь нужно как-то закончить миссию, вернуть все проклятые Камни до одного. Нужно избавиться от Камня души, а потом нырнуть в 2012 год, нужно...

Но Наташа сказала: «Возможно». Неужели он может вытащить, вернуть в мир живых хотя бы её, неужели…

Её голос прерывает лихорадочные размышления:

— Пришли. Бросай.

Когда Стив заносит руку, Камень привычно тяжелеет в ладони; его собратья, когда близился момент возвращения, делали так же. На короткий миг оранжевый свет застилает глаза, перекрывая даже непроглядный чёрно-фиолетовый, и сквозь него Стив вновь видит обломки базы, видит рухнувшего на землю Тони, видит, как гаснет голубоватый свет реактора, как стекленеют глаза — но губы шевелятся:

— Это твоя вина, Роджерс. — На голос Тони, хриплый и сдавленный, накладывается приглушённо-звонкое наташино: «Бросай, Стив!». — Это всё твоя вина…

— Не слушай — бросай!

Стив усилием воли разжимает одеревеневшие пальцы, и оранжевое марево исчезает, остаётся лишь мертвенно-фиолетовый Вормир, единственная яркая точка на котором — огненно-рыжая коса Наташи со светлым кончиком. Марево исчезает — но голос Тони всё ещё звучит в ушах…

— Как ты узнала? — через силу спрашивает Стив. Горло перехватывает.

— Я же связана с Камнем души, — отвечает она. — Я слышу его. А ещё я хорошо знаю тебя. Это, пожалуй, даже важнее. Ты вернул Камень — поздравляю. А теперь успокаивайся и слушай меня внимательно…

— Связана?..

— Стив. Я всё объясню, но позже. Сейчас, пожалуйста, сосредоточься и вспомни: что говорил тебе Стрэндж в вашу последнюю встречу?

Вот уж что Стив точно вспоминать не хочет. Он столкнулся со Стрэнджем тем же вечером, когда похоронили Тони, — до этого избегал его, как мог, но, видимо, эта встреча была из разряда неизбежных. Поначалу они молча смотрели друг на друга, причём Стрэндж (теперь, спустя время, Стив это понимает) с каким-то странным смирением, — а потом Стива прорвало. Он кричал искренне и от души — обвинял Стрэнджа в гибели Тони, называл его чёрствым беспринципным менялой, сжимал кулаки, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не пустить их в ход… Стрэндж лишь стоял и слушал. А затем сказал:

— На Титане я видел 14 000 625 вариантов развития событий. Из них Тони Старк завладевал Камнями и испепелял армию Таноса в семнадцати, но выигрышный из этих семнадцати лишь один. Подумайте об этом, Капитан. — И ушёл, оставив Стива захлёбываться виной, скорбью и бессильной яростью.

Тогда, конечно, Стив этой фразе значения не придал. Позже, когда голова прояснилась, с горечью подумал, что, раз Тони мёртв, текущий вариант — всё-таки проигрышный. Но сейчас…

— Вспомнил? — голос Наташи рывком возвращает в реальность. — Понимаешь, что это значит?

Стиву кажется, что в лёгких не осталось воздуха, а сердце, затопленное проблеском отчаянной надежды, грозится выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Это значит… что выигрышный вариант включает в себя не только победу над Таносом, но и выживание Тони. Значит, что всё ещё не кончилось.

Наташа изгибает губы в улыбке — едва заметной, но искренней до невозможности. Так улыбаться умеет только она.

— Не кончилось, Стив. После того, как я упала в бездну, я встретила Древнюю, наставницу Стрэнджа. Именно она предложила мне выбор: уйти в один из загробных миров — христиане называют их раем и адом, народ Тора — Вальгаллой и Хельхеймом, но от названия суть не меняется — или стать проводником. Я выбрала второе: кто же ещё из потенциальных проводников помог бы тебе? Уж точно не Красный Череп. И даже не Гамора. И к тому же отсюда наблюдать за вашей финальной битвой было куда сподручнее.

Волна нежности накрывает Стива с головой. Родная, милая Наташа…

— Нат, — вырывается у него. Но та останавливает его на полуслове, подняв руку ладонью вперёд:

— Сначала о делах, благодарности — потом. Так вот. Хорошо, что ты оставил 2012 год напоследок, иначе было бы сложнее. Сначала верни Камень разума, а потом иди к Древней. Она объяснит всё куда лучше и подробнее, чем я, но то, что тебе нужно знать сейчас, — что души Тони нет ни в одном из загробных миров, а значит, она затеряна где-то в пространстве-времени. И поскольку это не соответствует правильному порядку вещей — кто-то должен её отыскать. И кандидатуру лучше, чем ты, подобрать сложно.

— Но ведь… — Стив запинается — язык ворочается с трудом, — но ведь похороны… Нат, его тело мертво. Определённо. Куда же тогда может вернуться его душа?

Наташа задумчиво качает головой:

— Не знаю, Стив. Честно — не знаю, а угадывать боюсь. Магия — не моя сфера, увы. Всё и без того очень зыбко и условно… Надеюсь, у Древней и других чародеев Камар-Таджа найдутся ответы. Но душа Тони не в загробном мире и, коль скоро не попала туда сразу, и не попадёт — за это Древняя ручается.

Усилием воли Стив подавляет рвущиеся наружу эмоции и переводит дыхание. Дело, сначала — дело, а всё остальное — потом.

— Я найду его, Нат. Обещаю. Я найду его, где бы… и когда бы он ни был. Найду и больше не отпущу. Даже если на это уйдёт не один десяток лет.

Наташа улыбается краем губ:

— Будем надеяться, что ты справишься быстрее. А теперь бери хрононавигатор и иди.

— Постой, — Стив не выдерживает — протягивает руку, касается ладони Наташи. Наташа оказывается холодной, но вполне осязаемой. Вполне… живой. — Ты обещала рассказать. Насчёт тебя. Как тебя вытащить? Ты сказала — это возможно.

Наташа не отстраняется. Напротив — перехватывает его ладонь, сжимает.

— Магия — не моя сфера, — повторяет она, — но кое-что я выучила: всему свой срок. Сначала вытащи Тони. А потом, быть может, настанет и мой черёд. Я ведь почувствовала, когда Брюс потребовал у Камней моего возвращения, и осталась лишь потому, что Древняя сказала: для того самого выигрышного варианта мне лучше быть здесь. И помни: что бы сейчас ни показывал тебе Камень души, ты не виноват. Я готова спорить на своё посмертие, если такая ставка принимается, что Тони тебя не винил и не винит. Как и я. — А затем она мягко подтягивает Стива к себе, прижимается к его груди. — К чёрту всю чушь о недопустимости обнимашек на работе.

В глазах стоят слёзы. Горечь и вина никуда не делись — как бы то ни было, Тони и Наташа пожертвовали собой ради спасения вселенной (пусть в мире мёртвых их и нет, в мире живых ведь — тоже), и если бы Стив не был в своё время идиотом, этого бы не случилось. Но теперь — теперь судьба даёт ему ещё один шанс. Шанс исправить ошибки.

— Иди, Стив. — Наташа осторожно отстраняется, сжимает напоследок его руку и отпускает. — Иди. Причиняй добро и наноси справедливость, как умеешь только ты. А мне пора.

Наташа отворачивается и растворяется в воздухе прежде, чем Стив успевает как-то среагировать. И слова благодарности он шепчет уже в пустоту, но почему-то уверен: Наташа слышит.

Открыв кейс, Стив достаёт оттуда хрононавигатор и частицы Пима. Ставит таймер на день сражения с армией читаури. И, когда коридор квантового мира подхватывает его, ему кажется, что где-то в конце этого коридора горит голубая искра дугового реактора. Горит символом только что зажегшейся надежды.


End file.
